Mile High Club
by StarTraveler
Summary: Fill for a prompt at Shadowhunters ficathon round 2 Jace and Maia join the mile high club. AU both are human NO character tag for Maia


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: This is a fill for a prompt on Shadowhunters ficathon round two, had to have them as human since Shadowhunters use portals and not planes. Unbeated

***  
Maia Roberts sighed as she put her suitcase up in the overhead compartment and sat in her seat.

Packing for a trip was always and lugging that luggage was always so exhausting.

She was headed from San Francisco, California to her hometown of New York City to attend the wedding of her good friend Simon Lewis.

During her sophomore and junior year of high school she and Simon had dated.

But they had realized they were better of as friends and stayed in touch after high school and she had left New York for college in California.

She was surprised when he had first told her he was seeing Raphael Santiago, he had been the brooding artist in school, and everyone male and female lusted after him.

Maia hadn't, he'd been too moody even for her taste.

Simon was the happy go lucky type who always babbled but was also a social butterfly, she couldn't think of two more mismatched people.

But when she talked to him by phone and email she had to admit she'd never heard him sound happier.

***  
Just then someone sitting in the seat next to her brought her out of her musings.

She saw a blonde man with chiseled facial features and one eye that looked brown and the other blue.

She'd know Jace Wayland anywhere; he'd been the star quarterback on the high school team.

But even though he'd been a jock he'd also been the friendliest guy there was.

Maia had had the biggest crush on him but never said anything, she was sure he'd never go for a serious book worm like her.

Not to mention he'd been dating Clary Fray all through high school, aspiring artist and perkiest person in existence next to her best friend Simon.

"Jace?"

He looked over and grinned, "Maia Roberts? Talk about a small world, looks like this trip home will be pleasant after all."

She grinned, "What are you heading home for?" She could've kicked herself for the stupidity of her question.

He smiled, "Going to Clary's wedding, she started dating Isabelle Lightwood after high school."

Maia remembered the stir it caused after it was only two months after Clary and Jace broke up.

"Good for them, I'm headed for Simon's wedding."

"Wow who decided to be crazy enough to marry that perky fool?"

"Raphael Santiago."

Jace's eyes widened, "Never thought of him as gay."

"He's bisexual or pansexual; he's always discovering something new about himself."

Jace laughed, "I had a couple of classes with Raphael, always so broody, and he was cold to everyone."

The plane soon took off and they continued to talk, Maia told him how she graduated with a degree in clothing design and sang in a band also playing piano on the side.

Jace was currently in the career of being a sports agent.

"How come you didn't decide to play football?"

"I just didn't want to make it my life's work, not to mention all the injuries."

They decided to drink some champaign to toast the good fortune of their friends.

Maia soon felt like she could say even more freely which meant the liquor was taking effect.

"You ever feel like you have a predictable existence, like there's way more you could be doing and accomplishing?" She asked.

"Heavens yes," Jace replied, "My friend Alec Lightwood says I'm getting so predictable and boring."

"He was such a stick in the mud in high school," Maia replied.

"Still is," Jace winked.

"You know it's bad when already predictable people say you're boring."

"Tell me about it," Jace replied. "My coworker Magnus Bane, who doesn't have any filter what so ever said, be wild and try to join the mile high club sometime."

Maia sighed dreamily, "That would definitely be wild, and I've always wished I could."

They looked at each other the air suddenly charged between them, the lights around them were lowered since it was night and a majority of people asleep.

"I'm in if you are," Jace whispered huskily.

Maia nodded not trusting her voice.

"I'll leave first you follow a few minutes later," He whispered.

They put their plan into action and soon met in the small lavatory.

"Last chance to back out," The challenge was clear in Jace's voice.

Maia narrowed her eyes and firmly gripped the sides of his face making him grunt in surprise.

Their lips met in a hard and searing kiss and they moaned, and Jace shoved her against the door, his body pressed to hers.

Their clothing was quickly discarded and she tried not to scream as his mouth found her breasts and his hand moved between her legs.

Heavens he was talented at everything he did, she thought to herself and made him moan as she played with his manhood.

She got on her knees and took him into her mouth.

"God," He gasped.

She briefly released him, "Seems like I'm the one doing more for you."

She soon made him come and he made her stand up and after finding the small tube of lube he carried with him hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He soon entered her and she gasped at how he filled her, he moaned as well.

"So hot and tight," He gasped.

They moved together trying not to be too loud and alert everyone else on the airline to their activities.

Soon their movements became frantic and she came first, Jace's mouth on here to muffle her screams.

He quickly followed and he gently lowered her legs to the ground, they leaned against each other.

Slowly they returned to earth.

"Wow that was hot," He breathed.

"We proved we aren't predictable," Maia grinned.

They slowly dressed then Jace spoke, "We both live in California, maybe we can be together again and see where this goes?"

Maia felt her heart pound and she nodded, "I'd love that, I'll let you in on a secret, I had a huge crush on you in high school."

He smiled, "I noticed you also, if I hadn't been with Clary, I wouldn't have objected to being with you."

Maia felt like she was floating back to her seat.

Thank goodness for their friends and weddings.  
***

AN2: Insomnia inspired my muse, and my ear infection wasn't hurting for the moment so it was easier to concentrate.


End file.
